


Come To Meet You, Baby It’s All I Do

by centaurslegs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Crema flashbacks, M/M, New York City, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurslegs/pseuds/centaurslegs
Summary: There is no way Armie wouldn’t stop in NYC to meet Timmy...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Come To Meet You, Baby It’s All I Do

**Author's Note:**

> It took one bus ride and two hours of Cooks by Still Woozy on repeat for this to happen. I don’t know the characters, nothing of this ever happened (though I wish it did).

“...sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you, some ASSHOLE just almost ran everybody over!” 

Armie shouts the asshole part but it rather seems like he put his phone away while doing so. Timmy chuckles and shakes his head, looks left and right himself before crossing the street instead of checking the traffic lights. Armie apparently assimilated really quickly on New York habits.

“I said that it took you long enough to answer since you begged me to call you before, that otherwise you’d get lost.”

“Yeah, you are like my GPS here, babe, of course I need your voice to guide me,” his voice softens. Timmy has a hard time to suppress the series of giggles that are bubbling under his breath. He just scoffs instead. So unbelievably cheesy, but Timmy would lie if he said it doesn’t make him love Armie even more at times. Sighing happily, he speeds a little, passes tourists and people in suits rushing to work.

“Why didn’t you just take Lyft like a normal person but made me do this instead?” Timmy fakes sulking. He is actually not even slightly mad, what more, it adds to the excitement of finally seeing him in full glory. _His_ Armie that... he still can’t believe it, let alone say it out loud or come clean to himself in his own head. 

It’s about 7am, Timmy’s alarm was set to 5, due to Armie’s plane landing around 6-ish, but he didn’t sleep a wink. Spending almost his whole week with Will, and other friends, and also Pauline, he thankfully had his mind set on other things also, besides being keyed up 25 hours a day and constantly checking the time even when the last time he’d have done so had been 5 minutes ago - but that was exactly what he was doing. 

“God fucking damn it, Timo, would you stop?! He is supposed to come on Friday and it’s what? Well? It’s fucking Wednesday, man!” Will chided him after the umpteenth side eye that day. But of course, it was easier said than done. It is hard to fight your own self when your whole life is about to change. So he ate, he hung out, he partied, got high, and ate again just to occupy his mind with something, anything else than Armie. Armie. So close and yet so far away still.

And Armie is also all but predictable. He ordered Timmy yesterday during the day that he’d have liked him to go, and meet him halfway in the city since he’s only nipping in New York and then going to Chicago for his rehearsals. It’s a bummer, but still better than nothing, and Timmy was more than happy to walk around the town with Armie, even though it was cold as blixen.

“The city is just too wonderful, you can’t blame me. By the way, I just passed that burger joint we like, I think that guy recognized me through the windows because I stared a bit too long.” Typical. Even in the most precarious situation, there is still a spot in him for food no matter what. 

“You should stop gawking, it’s not appropriate.” 

“Says the guy who ate an ice cream he dropped on a fucking pavement in the middle of the street, but okay.”

“What are we even talking about? And where are you now exactly?”

“I just told you! Blue Ribbon or whatever the hell it’s called.”

Timmy has a mere idea which direction it might be. He stops for a while, and looks around himself, trying to consolidate. When he turns around this corner, he will see Tompkins Square Park, and from there it will all be plain sailing. 

“To answer your question about the Lyft,” Armie begins but dramatically goes silent, while Timmy waits for an answer. He actually doesn’t really mind, it’s a rare occasion to see this place so empty - as empty as New York City can get. “Yes?” Timmy urges playfully. 

“Well, do you remember when in Crema and we went on a hike?” _That was random,_ Tim thinks and squints confused as if Armie could see him. 

Hike is not exactly the right word for it, though. It was too hot, too humid for Timmy and they were into their third week in Crema, hanging out, the good old _bonding_ that brought them here. It was just a little bit of a steep hill, nothing more than a little bump in the middle of a flatland but, nevertheless, it left Tim out of breath. It was also the time when they found the river and the forest that took part in the movie, they did not know about it yet. And Timmy, exhausted from such an demanding activity fell down on the soft grass and zoned out within seconds. 

“That time when you went full on Bigfoot mode, and got lost in the woods while I was scared shitless? Of course I remember,” 

“Eeeexactly. And believe it or not, it might be one of my fondest memories.” Timmy is not following because Armie talks like a random word generator.

“What does it have to do with the fact that we are now here in a concrete jungle?”

“Yes, I knew that this question would come,” he is deliberately fucking with him right now. Timmy is slowly but surely starting to get a little sceptical, but decides to trust him. He hums in response, concentrating a bit on his walking. 

“That time I didn’t know you’d react that way. You appeared to be so confident, so imperturbable, not scared of anything and I envied you that whole boldness,”

Timmy sucks in a cold breath. He knew, and still knows how Armie can be when it comes to his own demons. At all times, he just wants to crawl into himself and not be bothered by anyone. It’s his shell. Crust that he is still learning to peek out of. Funny he is saying that, Timmy’s thought the same about him. A hero from a fairytale who with his valiant deeds saves the situation from distress. Which he did eventually.

“And then I got carried away in that tricky forest. I left you sleep because you were so exhausted. Poor little thing I thought. Already then I knew I had a thing for you.” It makes Timmy’s cheeks hot, like everything cheesy Armie says. Scratch that, he _feels_ warmth creeping up his whole body, even melting his hand that turned into an icicle in the chilly January morning.

“So I walked, lost in my head and I was thinking. About the movie, home, family, stuff that I forgot to put into repair...” Armie gets interrupted by Timmy’s giggle, but his tone remains serious. “And then I got too far. In my head and later I realized that also in those woods. I thought I had it under control, but it slipped. And I didn’t panic, until I heard you.” Tim listens with held breath. Like he has never heard the story before, or as if he wasn’t even part of it. He remembers what happens next. 

Yes, he remembers the moment when he woke up from his short power nap to find himself alone, sun almost set, and with nothing but silence. He underestimated the forest, thinking, _how big can a fucking forest be in Crema, that’s ridiculous_. Turned out, it was way thicker than he thought. But he wanted to find Armie because he wanted to go home, he was tired, and... well, scared too. It was a foreign place, country, somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere and to add to that, in creepy woods. 

Timmy would get frightened, would do anything how desperate he got in a span of a few minutes, going deeper and deeper without a trace of Armie. He started calling out his name. 

“And believe me, I was more scared than you. Because you sounded so terrified and I was scared that you’d get even deeper and something would happen to you and I would never forgive myself.

“And then when I called your name back and we went back and forth, until I heard you closer and closer and then I had you. I was so... relieved,” Armie emphasizes the meaning of the last word with the way he says it. _Relieved_. Timmy’s vision blurs, and he needs to blink a couple of times to hold his tears back. Wow, he can’t believe he is such an emotionalist. He takes a deep breath and huffs. 

“Just like right now. After everything that has happened, we have been through so much, it feels like 13 years, instead of 3.”

“Yeah, it really does. But Armie?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know that I was also, you know... relieved. It was almost like. When you are afraid of going somewhere strange and then when you finally are there you don’t have to worry about getting lost anymore. Because you are where you are supposed to be.” It is so spontaneous. Timmy doesn’t really have time to think those words through before he says them, and at the end he doesn’t even know whether he makes any sense. He just imagines peace, coziness and ease. Home. That’s what it feels like when he is with him. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Armie says softly, but his breathing gets heavier, rougher. 

“Especially now when we both know that we are both where we are supposed to be.”

“With each other?” 

“With each other. It’s not for too long, I know and I’m sorry-“

“Hey, no more sorries, you promised and it’s not even your fault.” 

“Okay, yeah, I did promise that. I’m so- yeah, I’ll just stop, how bout that?” Tim shakes his head. This man is unbelievable, he just wishes he didn’t have to vex himself so much.

“No, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” says Tim, biting his lip and internally wants to slap himself how desperate that sounded. 

“You know that’s not gonna happen, Tim,” the way Armie says it feels like a honey sliding down your throat when it’s sore. Soothing, serene. Timmy sighs and the desire of finally having Armie with him gets even more intense. Even more with knowing that he is literally just within a reach. 

“My life since then felt like that small but deceptive forest. Thinking that everything is perfectly okay until I lost control. Until you came and started getting closer and closer to me, until I had you and I knew that I was safe. I knew that, uh,” Armie stops his voice shaking. _God no, don’t do this to me_ , Timmy thinks when his lower lip trembles and can’t save himself anymore from the vicious claws of sentiment and overwhelming love. 

“I knew that it was you who saved me and not vice versa. I wish you knew how much that meant to me and also the fact that you’ve put up with my shitty life until now.” Tim takes advantage of it when Armie pauses again and looks around at the street signs. He makes a turn right to get to Avenue A and aims down, all of the emotions are now making him walk even furiously. Where are you Armie? He hears the metallic sound of his breathing, people chatting and yelling, cars passing by and he wonders which ones drove past him also. 

“Until now, after such a long time of hiding and making myself an absolute dickhead just to not be found out, I am finally able to call you mine officially, and I don’t give a shit how corny that sounds. With you, even the corniest things sound like the greatest love story of all times.”

Timmy is shaking at this point. His walking turns into jogging, and he whizes into Armie’s ear through the phone like a dog. 

Then the sight of him, turning from around the corner hits him so violently he stops breathing altogether. Armie is looking around, doesn’t see him yet, holds his phone against his ear just like Timmy is, and is apparently having a hard time to locate himself. He looks nervous, Timmy can tell even from afar. 

“And are _you_?”

Armie smiles and shakes his head. 

“Am I what?” 

“Mine.” 

He takes a deep breath, Timmy can tell by the way his whole body shifts and then relaxes again. In order to continue, Armie turns on his heel quickly and when he is about to do his first step, despite of a crowd flowing his direction his eyes immediately find Timmy’s ones first. Just like then. The relief, peace. They found each other. Both are frozen on the spot, phones still in their hands as they listen to each other’s breathing. What happened to be a little memory of an unfortunate day off in Italy almost 4 years ago, now stands in between them as the door to a new beginning. 

“You know it. You have always known it and I have too.” 

Timmy smiles and starts walking again his direction, because he’s got a few dirty looks thrown at him, for hindering in everyone’s way. Armie mirrors him and heads towards him as well. And it’s a little weird because it feels like meeting someone he’s never seen before. And maybe it even is the case. This Armie, the new Armie… _his_ Armie. No, he doesn’t think he’s met him before. 

“So how is it gonna be now? You are still leaving me for Chicago on Monday?” Timmy jokes, partly, because he is still a little bit grouchy about it. Hears Armie sigh, watches him shake his head and hunch his shoulders. 

“You know I’d move heaven and earth for you... but not Chicago.” 

“You don’t have to move anything… just yourself,” Timmy says and Armie speeds up. He hangs up on him and Timmy does the same when they are just a few feet away from each other, before they fall into an earth-shattering hug, clawing at each other like two drowning souls. 

They keep standing there, letting the world flow while their own stops. And they are just hugging each other.

Just hugging each other.   
  
  



End file.
